The present invention is directed to an optical device for measuring slight pressure differences by means of a change of light intensity.
Up to now, measurement of a pressure difference essentially occurs by means of a manometer in which the movement of a membrane is directly employed to actuate a display device and/or a controlled mechanism. In addition to the pressure measuring devices, which are equipped with a membrane, pressure-measuring devices are known which devices function in accordance to a piezo-ceramic principle. Pressure measuring devices, functioning according to the principle of a membrane deflection, share a common fact that the measured force must be mechanically and directly transmitted and thus their sensitivity is not sufficient for a few specific uses, in particular the measurement of slight pressure differences.